The Secret Truth
by captainme
Summary: When the truth is kept hidden for such a long time, its never expected to be exposed. But what happens when it does, and when the person it involves the most cant even defend themselves how is it coped with. really bad summery but hey, please R&R. JackAna
1. Chapter 1

OK so I'd hated him ever since… well forever. I think I hated him before I even knew he existed, and that was probably way before I was born. Now hate is such a strong word, and shouldn't be used lightly. But I had reason. I mean he did steal my boat, promise me a new one, and gave me that boat, then blew it up, once again promised another one and never came up with the product. So I had every right to hate him, right? Well apparently not! The last, what you could say was a conversation- more like a shouting match where he tended to outsmart me with the _tiniest_ details Every. Single. Time, (and I tell you that gets on your nerves after a while.) – So you could say we had a conversation but you'd be slightly off. Anyway he tried telling me that there was – and I quote – 'no way on this god damned earth was I getting _another_ ship' from him. Apparently since he wasn't actually in command of the ship at the time it wasn't his fault it got blown up, so he no longer owed me a ship. Despite the fact that 1. We were saving his ass and 2. I brought his beloved _pearl_ back to him, didn't seem to matter.

Well at the moment none of that matters anyway, as **_Captain Sparrow_** has decided he's almost out of rum and its time to _once again_ attack a merchant ship that's in view. Oh goody another useless battle where everyone will get hurt, annoyed, then be excited when oh looky here, we win a few pieces of raw food and some rum. I think Sparrows lost the bottle where it comes for looking and going on a gold chase. He seems to do that only when we need to. Where's the fun in that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh Ana Maria, I'd wondered where you'd got off too! Ready to win us some rum?" Ana Maria stared blankly at the Captain who was trying very hard to get her enthusiastic so he wouldn't have the pain of her bugging him about another ship for a while. Didn't seem to be working very well.

"Captain Sparrow I should think by now ye know the answer to that" Jack sighed, as he rolled his eyes. Instead of replying he simply turned and began to walk away. "Sparrow"

"Captain" Jack said automatically. The moment the words had left his mouth, he cursed, knowing what was about to come next.

"How about ye put an end to me 'whining' as you put it yesterday and just give me what I want?" Jack smirked as he turned around with a wink he said

"And what would that be?" Anamaria looked like she would be sick. She knew what he was implying, and he knew exactly what she wanted. Instead of answering him, she gave him a slap and walked away. The smirked remained on Jacks face, along with a red handprint.

"Ow"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as they both like to make out, tensions weren't always running high, in the sense they were at each others throat's anyway, and when they got along, they were usually drunk.

This happened more then they like to admit, and when they do admit they got along they always seem to blame it on the drink. Of course that's not the real reason they got along, true feelings seemed to unmask themselves, things said that they could never find the courage to say when sober- most of these nice things but not all of the time.

One occasion comes to mind when this happened. It was maybe, the second time they had ever met each other. The first they had absolutely hated each other, a lot of growling, name calling and general childish behaviour was encounter. Well they were only 7 and 10. Anamaria being the 7 year old and Jack the mighty 3 years older, double digit 10. So 10 years after that first encounter, who should bump into each other in the most _unlikely_ tavern in Tortuga, Jack and Anamaria. Only this time (with the aid of a lot of rum), there wasn't as much name calling and childish behaviour. Infract they found they rather liked each others company, had way too much in common and laughed far too much. So much they had to drink lots of rum simply to have the body fluid replaced because of losing it due to the tears from their laughter.

Of course when AnaMaria passed out from the drink, laughter and gernal buzz she was getting, Jack ran off and stole her boat, knowing full well that the next time she saw him – if she was ever too again – she would kill him with pleasure.

The whole reason he'd took off with her boat was because she'd frightened him so much with the way she made him feel- usually the feeling that you get from rum and hum how could you put it… 'Pleasurable company'. Only she hadn't been 'pleasurable company' in that sense. Instead she'd made him laugh and that scared him shitless. So he made off with her boat – mainly because he himself didn't have a boat or a ship at that point – but also because for some unknown reason to him, he wanted to take it away from her, leave her stranded in that place and make it clear to her that she was nothing to him but someone he took advantage of. The last bit isn't really true, but he still likes to believe it, or at least try and believe it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As well as fighting, Jack was keeping an eye out for AnaMaria. He wasn't sure why he tended to do that, he knew she was a good fighter, a lot better then most of the men (just to prove her worth), so he put it down to her being a women. It made sense to him when he looked for excuses. This time however it seemed as though him keeping a watchful eye out for his only women crewmate, seemed to be paying off. For some unknown reason to him, she looked a lot less sure on her feet, as well as unsure of what to do. Crossing over to her, killing a few merchant men in the process, he noticed she was far more wobbly then he first thought.

"AnaMaria why are you wobbling all over the place?" He asked straight out, not sure how to put I noticed your not fighting very well today, go and hide away in the cabin so that I feel that your safe.

"I'm fine captain, just a bit dizzy that's all." Jack sighed.

"Go and lock yeself in me cabin, no more fighting for you today." That sentence hadn't come out like he'd meant it too, so now it seemed as though he was undermining her instead of caring for the wellbeing of one of his crew.

"No I'm fine fighting."

"No. You're. Not." He sighed again. "Look at ye, yer wobblin' all over the place!" AnaMaria tried hopelessly, to stop her 'wobbles' and grew angry with her captain.

"Look I'm fine, go kill the captain or something will ye. Why 'ave we gots to do the fighting' for your rum?" Jack sighed once again, turned to walk away, before doing so said.

"Do as I say Anamaria. Go into my cabin lock yourself in there until the fight is over. That's. An. Order." Ana Maria rolled her eyes as she made way for the cabin. Before actually getting there, she turned to look to see if Jack was watching her, before turning back and resuming fighting.

As Jack looked up, he noticed a figure that he shouldn't have been seeing. Currently locked in a fight with the captain of the merchant ship, which when he killed would signal the end of the battle, he couldn't go up to her and drag her along to his cabin. Pissed off he got a lot more fierce with his fighting, when a scream filled the air. Not daring to turn around he quickly stabbed the merchant's captain, and turned to look at where the scream had come from.

Just as he thought, AnaMaria was lying motionless on the floor, a massive gash along her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As AnaMaria looked down at her body from the air 2 words came to her mind, as she said them out loud, although no one could hear her.

"Oh crap"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N alrighty then, my muse is back in business. Please review! An update wont be too far off, this is only a 2 parter though I'm afraid. I'm not doing too well with long stories at the moment! Please review! Thanks Suzy x


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so this really, really, **REALLY** was not supposed to happen. By the time it even came close to him finding out I should have been miles away, so he wouldn't know a thing. And now, because of that stupid pirate wannabe, months of planning – maybe even a little bit of worrying – down the drain, and I get front row seats. It'd be so much easier if I could die, but no I have to stay and watch as my secret is found out. And what if I survive this. Oh what would they say? More to the point. What's he going to say? Oh this is not going to end well…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the merchant captain was dead on the floor Jack moved over to where Ana Marias body was lying. The battle was drawing to a close and most of his crew were plundering to their hearts contempt. Most men didn't even realize that their fellow crew mate was lying dying on the floor. It was Gibbs who first spotted his captain kneeling over Anamaria, hands covered in blood and violently shaking her as if that would wake her up. He then alerted the crew's doctor and pretty soon all thoughts of plundering were out of the crews mind as they stood around watching the doctor try to revive AnaMaria. The tension could be cut with a knife as the minuets stopped still, and all eyes were on the injured lady, willing, hoping and praying for her to take a breath so at least they knew she had a chance of surviving. Everyone knew that as the minuets passed that chance was getting dimmer as her life began to slip away… and all Anamaria could do was watch from above screaming for them to either do something or let her die…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Ana, if you wake up ill buy ye that ship ye were after?" By now captain Jack was beginning to get desperate. The last resort was to try and coax her into breathing. The doc kept telling him that there was every likelihood that she couldn't hear him, but that didn't stop him. Only Ana could hear him…

"Damn straight you will 'Captain sparrow'. Why does it take until I die for you to do that now? How unbelievable rude!" Ana knew he could hear her, but she felt she may as well reply… just in case he got the message somehow.

"Come on Anamaria just breathe for damn sake."

"Oh you don't think I'm trying. It's very hard to breathe when you're not inside your own body Sparrow. Maybe you should try it!"

Just as the doctor was about to give up on her, and her life, she began to breath with the tiniest intake of breath that gradually began to get stronger. The only problem was the fact she didn't wake up at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now knowing that there was the chance of survival for her, -although it looked very slim- Jack and Gibbs carried Anamaria into the Captains quarters where they lay her down on his bunk. The doctor took over straight away, ushering Jack and Gibbs out. Gibbs went without a fight, but Jack refused to go, claiming as Captain of the ship he should be aloud to stay. Not wanting to waste anymore time the doctor agreed, getting straight to work… and it didn't take long to find out the secret Ana had been so desperate to keep quiet either….

"She can't be…" Jacks mouth fell open at the slight of a rather large bump Ana seemed to be sporting.

"I assure you Captain that she most defiantly is."

"Then she can't have known. She would have told me. She would have had to. She couldn't have been working like… like that."

"I can also assure you that she also would have known for sure. Looks like she was about 7 months gone."

"Was?"

"Yes. I can't seem to find a heart beat. Most likely the child would have died either when Anamaria was stabbed or when she wasn't breathing."

The room fell silent once more, as the doctor was concentrating on stopping any bleeding and stitching Ana up, whereas Jack was desperately trying to figure out where they were 7 months ago, so he could work out just where she would have been made pregnant. And maybe figure out who the father was. Then it hit him.

"But we were at sea 7 months ago. She couldn't possible have gotten pregnant then… unless."

"Captain the most likely father will be someone aboard this ship that has a close relationship to the girl. She isn't exactly like one of those whores in Tortuga is she, and when was the last time you remember her leaving by herself?" Once again Jack fell deep into thought, as he sat in the chair at his desk.

"She's all stitched up, but will need to be monitored and her bandages will need to be changed approximately every six hours. Is it alright to leave her here sir?" Jack jumped at the sound of the doctor's voice, but nodded anyway, not having the heart to speak as he tried to figure all the new information out and make it fit with the old. "Right then, ill be back in six hours. Come and get me if there is any change please." And with that the doctor left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed. He'd been staring into space for the past 10 hours and boy was his buttocks getting numb. The doctor had been again and left, and nothing else had changed with Ana. The bleeding had finally stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret from me all these months Ana? I knew you were private, always has been but… never so much so that you'd keep something so major from me. You always told me when you were unwell or when it was that time, so I wouldn't make you do too much. Why hadn't I noticed that's the real thing? If something like that had been one of my men, if they'd been ill I would have noticed but why not you? I just can't understand it and your not bloody here to tell me are you? Can't face the music can you not?" The anger that had grown from inside of him quickly fell away once again. "I just wish you would have told me." Jack closed his eyes and his hand rubbed his temples. His eyes snapped open at the sound of another voice, and he jumped so much he almost fell out of his chair.

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." At that they both fell silent.

"I have to go and get the doctor. DON'T MOVE."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ana-Maria how are you feeling?" The doctor asked in a friendly voice, hoping to get rid of the bad atmosphere that was currently occupying the room.

"Crap. What's wrong with me?" The doctor hesitated. "Is it alive?" The look on the doctor's face was enough to tell her, and she burst into tears. Something very strange for the lady pirate. Something so foreign it took both Jack and the doctor by surprise.

"I'm sorry Ana Maria. There was nothing we could have done for you child. By the time we got to you, it as most likely already dead and my main concern was you, not the unborn baby… which by the way we didn't even know about until I examined you. But the only thing left to do know is what until your body recognises that there is no longer a life inside of you, and induces your labour. It could take anything from a week to 3."

"I have to have a dead thing inside of me? And I still have to go through labour. Cant you just get rid of it?" Overcome with grief Ana had turned bitter against the child inside of her and all those around her.

"I'm afraid not. I'm very sorry…" The doctor looked up to Jack, who gave him a nod which allowed him to leave. Once again it was just Ana and Jack within the room.

"You don't have to worry. No one else knows other then me and the doctor. And we'll be with you until you give birth and then everything can go back to normal. It will all be fine. You'll see." Ana gave a bitter laugh.

"I'm not staying Jack. I'm leaving as soon as we hit land. I don't care if everyone knows about my baby or not. I hadn't planned on being here when I had it and the extra time I gave myself has just killed it. You really think things could go back to 'normal' as you called it. It's never going to be normal again. It hasn't been for 7 months after that…" Ana stopped abruptly, she added quietly. "I don't want to be here anymore." Jacks heart sank upon hearing those words.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ana but…"

"I've made my decision. How far are we from the next port?"

"3 hours"

"Then I leave in 3 hours. Ill fined a tavern and stay there until I'm recovered and had this thing and then ill move on with my life… without you." A lump had formed in Jacks throat so he simply nodded and looked away, making his way out of the room. "Oh and Jack… It isn't just **my** loss." Confusion spread across Jacks features as he made his way out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough 3 Hours later, against the doctors advice Ana moved into a room above the doctor's surgery in a small port town. The doctor had been shocked to find out what had happened, and insisted that she stay with him and his wife while she got back on her feet. Jack still hadn't worked out what she had meant by saying it wasn't just her loss. Who else's could it be? Just before leaving he had it spelled out for him.

"Jack. Seven months ago we were both on night watch no?" Jack nodded recalling the beginning part of that night. "We both got stupidly drunk… you more then me as usual, and spent the night together. Therefore creating a child. Now you see because of that drunken mistake I was left with a baby, and you not recalling any part of that night, thus me not telling you about it. Do you now understand what I meant by it not only being my loss but yours as well?" All that Jack could manage was a mumble in response.

"Perfectly. Goodbye Anamaria, and… good luck." And with that Jack and the Black pearl left…… but was it for good?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry its such a short chapter to finish off. Couldnt think of a better or longer way to do it though. I dont think im going to do a sequel at the moment, but mabye in the future... Anyway, please review! Thanks Suzy x

* * *

It took 5 months before Jack finally gave up to his anxiety and went back…

Knocking on the door of the doctor's house where he had left Ana all those months ago, he suddenly thought that it was a bad idea and began to turn away as the door opened.

"Can I help you sir?" A young maid was standing at the door, looking slightly weary of the man stood in dreadlocks and a pirate getup.

"Ahh… yes I'm looking for Anamaria. She was brought here about 5 months back, I was wondering if she was still here?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you missed her by about a week. Her and her daughter have moved on after her recovery." Jack blinked, stared at the girl, tried and failed to figure out what she had just said and his face showed so.

"Erm… What luv? Daughter?"

"Yes. Sweet little thing she was too. Came as quite a shock to the poor women. Everyone thought the babe had died inside her. Came right on time too the doctor thinks." Jack stumbled trying to take in the information he had just been told.

"Right… ok… Ana has a baby… my baby… oh god… er I don't suppose you know where she was heading?" The girl looked apologetically as she shook her head. "Right… thank you luv but I must be on my way." The maid nodded her head as she turned and closed the door behind her. Now the chase was on.

It didn't take long for Jack to track down Anamaria's movements. Apparently she had become well known in the town, and everyone had wished her well as she moved on to start a new life in another port town. According to one woman, Ana had taken a passage on a goods ship- probably not one of her best ideas with so many pirates in the sea and a women and a 2 month old baby onboard a goods ship wasn't bright. It was actually quite remarkable.

No sooner had Jack found all this information out, then he was onboard his own ship determined to track down his lover and child...


End file.
